Cataclysmic Gerosha
''Note: This article may require a rewrite.'' Cataclysmic Gerosha is one of many narrative universes to comprise the overall Gerosha multiverse, homeworld of The Gerosha Chronicles in Dozerfleet Comics, with the Earth number designation of Earth-G7. It is a deviation from the historical timeline in Comprehensive Gerosha, predicting a very different world. Comprehensive Gerosha was based on the assumption of a thriving US economy following a victory by Romney for president in 2012. When that didn't happen, there were suspicions that much of the continuity beyond the year 2018 would be unreliable. Therefore, Cataclysmic Gerosha reimagines the Ciem mythos in particular around the premise that Obama's winning of a second term will lead to the United States being dissolved in the year 2018. Any leader to come after Obama would be incapable of fixing the mess, and the country would become unsustainable. As it collapsed, it would turn into four different nations named Ameristan, Chimerica, Toklisana, and Netheel. Being considerably smaller and less-populated with big names, Cataclysmic Gerosha guts Comprehensive Gerosha of all but the most central aspects of who Ciem is. Numerous characters, plots, and themes from earlier versions are readily re-written or omitted. Cataclysmic Gerosha in its 2018-onward continuity also paints a world in dramatic serial format. As the city of Gerosha is located in Indiana, the proud base of Stan and Shalia Flippo falls under control of the Jihadist tyrant Halal Affadidah, and ceases to be itself. Therefore, Stan and Shalia's legacy lasts only around 28 years. Nations Phaelon and Metheel return, but their populations and wars result in only a few Phaelite and Meethlite colonies on Earth being all that's left. From there, the Hebbleskin Gang uses the worst of what it has to become a global force to be reckoned with. It gains its own nation of Netheel after conquering a few states of the western United States following its downfall. However, the Chinese colony Chimerica doesn't sit too well with that. Chimerica and mainland China team up to topple Arfaas' regime after he becomes too great of a pest. Like with Comprehensive Gerosha, there is no acknowledgement of the worlds in the Volkonir universe. All such Classic Gerosha continuity is abandoned here. History See also: Timeline of events in Cataclysmic Gerosha Early history flees the authorities after being tortured by Markus Mortikus.]] At some point in the past, the Marlquaan was put in place by God in the event of a event that would happen near the end of time. However, the risk it posed was that it would find ways to invariably be used before its intended purpose. That happened when a man named Zeras Carpathius was first struck by it and became the first Marlquaanite. This happened because he was fleeing for his life from Roman authorities after he avenged the murder of his wife Catalina Carpathius at the hands of a sadist named Markus Mortikus. He began calling himself "Lord Zeras," and used his new-found powers to invent Zeran wardrobes and Zeran teleporters. He also amassed an army of exiles from Rome who were fed up with persecution. After seeking revenge on Catalina's father for hiring Markus to hunt them down, he established his followers on the world of Metheel, where he first arrived after being struck by the Marlquaan. The Meethlite nation was born. keeps a Marlquaanite ruby out of the wrong hands. Original quality wallpaper here.]] That's when a man named Shortimo Bokakrast on Metheel first began to discover the possibilities of Marlquaan experimentation: genetic engineering, Marlquaanite rubies, and more. Unfortunately for Shortimo, the government on Metheel seized control of his discoveries and sought to use them for evil. He became part of a rebellion, managing to send most of his work to Earth where it would be out of the reach of the kingdom's nefarious agenda. He and other Meethlites began altering themselves genetically, creating graphite-colored skin for themselves and small noses. It was said the somewhat became a "new subspecies" of man by doing this. Meanwhile, most of the rebels began altering themselves to be green. The Green Meethlites were eventually exiled to a prison colony planet called Phaelon, where they became known as Phaelites. Both groups sought to take still-regular humans living on both worlds, and alter them in different ways. Phaelite Experiments' Offspring, or "Phexos," became genuinely successful. They were rivaled only by Meethexos - their Meethlite-engineered counterparts. The arms race led to a Phaelite war for independence, which became the centuries-long Phaelon-Metheel War. History told the tales of Dephinol Wilmarik, who helped lead a resistance force against the evil Meethlite Blazarik Kripanol. Eventually, a group of Phaelites and a group of Meethlites would be stranded on Earth. They would form their own societies under the protection of Earth leaders - who sought to keep their existence under public radar as much as possible while benefiting from their knowledge. A dangerous substance known as "nin-chyo" would be discovered in China, and was a result of Marlquaan storms. It would lead to two radioactive projects in China being created from it - the Ming-Yo and Ming-Cho. Zhoo Lin and his daughter Min Lin would travel to France many centuries later to educate the western world about it. But their efforts proved fruitless when they got caught up in the Reign of Terror. Several Marlquaanite rubies were also created. Some good came of it, like the Beamer's Ruby guardian Hester Prynne and Miles "the Oraphim" Wealthington being in possession of such rubies. Even John Domeck, Miles' good friend, would get together with his wife Kicked Deer to defend the Marlquaanite rubies. But evil sought to achieve that power too. The Shrouded Entity became one of the most powerful Marlquaanites ever, and even got his jollies by pretending to be the Devil himself. His evil was so great, that he was disowned even by the Society of the Icy Finger. Said Icy Finger longed for world domination - and wanted the rubies for its schemes. John Domeck and his wife Kicked Deer became their #1 and #2 targets for assassination due to their repeated acts of frustrating the Icy Finger's efforts. When Shrouded Entity became too great a threat to ignore, it would take Oraphim trapping him in a block of ice in Greenland to protect 17th-century Massachusetts from the menace. When Henry Lohtz was denied a better life, he became a skilled pirate instead. He eventually became the captain of his own ship. He managed to confiscate trillions in wealth, and had his own well-hidden place to bury it. But it wasn't any of these treasures that mattered most to him. He mostly sought after the secret knowledge of "nin-chyo," as well as longing to find a Marlquaanite ruby. His adventures, however, got the Society of the Icy Finger after him. He was able to retire safely, however. But first, he discovered what he later dubbed the "crown" of his treasures. Carved into by a lightning whelk and some oyster drills was a small half of a scallop seashell. That seashell's lightning whelk carving resembled a letter "G" to him. He decided to name it the "Gerosha Stone." He even had plaster replicas of it made, to keep the real seashell safely hidden with his treasure while showing off replicas during his journeys. His pirate flag, which he then used to decorate his home, was modified to include a seashell that looked like the Gerosha Stone. He trusted the secret of his treasure to the man he trusted most - a man who would encode in riddle the treasure's location. Only the bravest, smartest, and most-worthy would get to inherit the treasure. Over time, Lohtz's treasure became the stuff of myth and legend. 20th century and Molarity poison each other.]] In WWII, a dangerous Meethexo named Molarity in unleashed in California - as an experiment to convince the Japanese government to join forces with the stranded Meethlite forces on Earth, which now call themselves the Hebbleskin Gang after the popular dynasty that ruled them. Continued collaboration between the emperor and the Hebbleskin crime ring proves contingent on Molarity's success. Meanwhile, Joplin, Missouri native Charles Hammerstein is recruited to put his Centhuen Prototype abilities as "Centipede Charlie" to use in combat on the Japanese front. He is initially reluctant to be drafted; so the US government kidnaps his Japanese-American girlfriend, Lacey Akawa, placing her in an internment camp. He joins to negotiate her freedom. He and the so-called "Phexo Quartet" are redirected to Phaelite Society representative Tobey Flippo, after he has joined forces with a detective named Fred Thernip to recruit the Quartet. Charlie's teammates include a Donald "Arrowfrog" Walters with toxic yellow skin, an underwater-breathing sniper from Russia named Rebecca "Becky Ryba" Volstika, and an underwater-breathing Canadian saboteur named Akiak "Anarteq" Sundue. They become some of the first Phexos to be put to use in a joint venture between Phaelite Society and the US military, a venture that does not yet have a formal name. However, Anarteq and Becky Ryba become lost behind enemy lines, falling into each other's arms to escape. Arrowfrog dies in battle against Molarity, as the two prove toxic to each other. Centipede Charlie is eventually betrayed by a senator and some other military officials, and is left for dead. Meanwhile, the Meethlites exiled to Earth have formed an organized crime ring known as the Hebbleskin Gang. A man named Tobey Flippo refuses to be silent about what happened to Charlie, in spite this making him a target for assassination by both the Democrat Party and the Hebbleskins. Charlie's limited success spawns inspiration to create a few more Phexos. hands over baby Stan to a Phaelite doctor.]] After retiring from his role in the war, Tobey continued to advocate for Phaelite causes and Phexos' rights. He fatefully befriends a woman named Alison Ligash. He sought to one day fulfill his dream of finding the lost treasure of Henry Lohtz - particularly the Gerosha Stone. However, his friendship with Alison puts him at odds with Alison's abusive boyfriend, Steve McLaine. The two are eventually marry after Steve goes to jail for abusing Alison while she is pregnant. Steve retaliates by sending Hebbleskin hit men after Tobey and Alison. They are able to escape on the promise that Alison's baby boy be experimented on by Phaelite scientists. She relents, in spite objections, to the tests. The consequences of this are that one of baby Stan Flippo's future children could become a Centhuen Prototype. Also, his prior half-cloning results in him and the scientist Insila Murtillo having a child named Ploribus Murtillo, who would grow up and rename himself "Darius Philippine." Darius would much later on find himself a wife in a National Guard-enrolled woman named Nancy. Some time before the events with Tobey and Alison, and Stan's birth, another part of the Flippo legacy was being born. Sadasheeva Cherupara, an explorer living in India, is murdered by Thuggees. His pregnant widow Alexis Hood returns to her home in the forests near Boonville, Indiana. Alexis gives birth to a daughter she named Marissa. Marissa takes care of Alexis' home her whole life, eventually becoming the sole occupant to live there. That changed one fateful night in late 1956, when she was attacked and raped by a fugitive named Dwayne Lloyd. She miraculously did not catch "Dwayne Strain," a deadly disease that had claimed the lives of several of Dwayne's other victims. Instead, Marissa gives birth to her daughter Shalia Flippo. Stan and Shalia meet in the woods some time after Alison's death. They begin courting one another under Marissa's supervision, especially after Tobey dies of heart attack. However, Marissa later dies of a stroke. Feeling their options are limited, the very-in-love Stan and Shalia break tradition in their community and get married - even though not everyone approves of their inter-ethnic union. Desperate for cash, they head to Florida to fulfill Tobey's lifelong dream of finding the lost treasure of Henry Lohtz. They succeed, becoming trillionaires. However, the government confiscates half their value, lowering them to possessing only $500B between them. They have a child of their own: Reily Flippo. Stan becomes a minor league baseball player while Shalia goes into local-area politics. Their peace and prosperity is disrupted when the Hebbleskin Gang arrives in town to take it over, vowing to establish their own utopia after purging the whole nation of resistance. Boonville becomes their capital for a nation they seek to establish: Netheel. Stan and Shalia are forced to regroup with Darius' troops, and launch a campaign to take the city back. The battle that ensues destroyes most of Boonville. Stan suggests building a new city atop the remains. He dubs it "Gerosha," after the Gerosha Stone. As a reward for his assistance, the Phaelite Liaison Entity allows Stan to host them at the Triangulum to discuss a variety of issues. On of those issues is what they will call themselves going forward. They are an organization set up to monitor the consequences of the Phaelite Society's Phexo programs. They are also there to provide a liaison between Phaelites and the US military. But they are unable to decide what name best sums up their operations, and harkens their desire to one day form a team of Phexo and Marlquaanite heroes. Stan looks at the Gerosha Stone for inspiration again, and decides the group should be called "Security-Centric Alliance Lending and Learning Of Phaelites," or "SCALLOP" for short. The assembly votes, with a majority liking the idea. Darius soon becomes the director of SCALLOP - which proves a life-long calling. When Darius recovered Reily from Hebbleskin capture before the Battle for Gerosha, he also found an orphan named Erin Wyer, whose parents Geoffrey and Patricia Wyer had been murdered by the Hebbleskins' coup. Stan and Shalia decide to adopt her after the Hebbleskins have been thoroughly ousted. Reily eventually meets and marries fellow survivor Ashlee Kornsdall, and the two of them have a son named Kirby Flippo in 1996. That year also proves to be the year that Gordon and Stacey Weiss give birth to a daughter. Inspired by the popular cloned sheep of that time, they name their daughter Dolly. A vicious father-son team of criminals, Dan and Scott Morrisson, make an attack on the home of a young Katie Mint in 1994. Their initial entry comes only after knocking out a neighborhood watch patrolman by the name of Seth Lambrelli. Their slaughter of nearly everyone in the house proves to be the most horrific crime in recent Ankeny history. Only Kate's cousin, Hadley Mint, made it out alive. She managed to elude Scott. Seth comes to and arrives at the scene too late, observing the carnage. This inspires him to build a neighborhood watch drone that will allow him to stand a better chance at batting men like Scott. The year 1994 also proves to be the year that Donte McArthur is born - along with his friend Jordan Reddelwick. In 1999, Stan and Shalia have three more kids: Candi, Miriam, and Marina. Stan and Shalia are murdered in 2006 when their car is run off the road by Hebbleskins - with the lesser of two in the hit serving as witness being none other than Gunner Soorfelt. 21st century 2000s The year 2002 marked the birth of several more major figures. Among them was Lex Philippine, the son of Darius and Nancy Philippine. He would later replace his father as the director of SCALLOP. Donte would befriend a blue-spectrum Emwault named Jordan Reddelwick. As Emeraldon and the Sapphire King, they put a stop to some very dangerous criminals in Evansville. However, they parted ways due to philosophical differences over the merits of personal gain. Reily's success by 2006 as a world-famous chef leads him to have no interest in taking care of his younger sisters. Imaki gains partial custody of Candi with Erin, while Erin gets full custody of Miriam and Marina. That same year proves the year that George Vantin murders his ex-girlfriend Tabitha Hominy for refusing to have an abortion. Tabitha was dating Vince Finton at the time. George tries to kill Vince too, but Vince survives. He becomes inspired by a blue rope noose knot that his foot gets caught in, and becomes an activist / vigilante dubbed "Navyrope" - determined to ensure men like George cannot continue to get away with harming women like Tabitha. Finally, 2006 is when a slightly-grown-up Hadley Mint enrolls at Ferris State for the first time. Her boyfriend died in a car crash earlier that year - but she (correctly) suspects her rival in high school may have sabotaged the vehicle and/or arranged the circumstances behind the crash. By 2008, she finds herself in a recurring dream that alters her perceptions of reality. The political scene in Gerosha turns ugly in 2009. Erin, having the means to send the girls to a private school, sends them to public schools anyway. She doesn't want the three girls to particularly stand out, afraid that them doing so would draw the Hebbleskins to return to Gerosha. Public school life all the way through to the end of high school proves a very hostile environment for the girls, however. Meanwhile, the Hebbleskin Gang branches out into the sexual trafficking industry. They decide they don't like having anyone under 18 involved, and start a war with the deranged Kerpher Gang that believes very strongly in trafficking minors. Clyde Spendelworth, a major figure in a brothel network called "Gleeful-N-Young," decides to get rid of its minors by slaughtering them. He is revealed to have ties to the man that sabotaged Joo-Chin Pang's fishing boat, leading to the latter drowning and leaving Hea Pang without a father. He forges an elaborate plan to take over Sleet Mountain, a water bottling company, from its CEO and owner Bob Lusital. The plan succeeds after he hires an escaped mental convict named George Lawence to carry out assassinations. Afterward, he turns Sleet Mountain into a front for Gleeful-N-Young operations. He realizes Sleet Mountain is losing money, so he decides to engage in cleanup fraud. He initially lures Vance Lingolin, Mark Stefflin, Chris Kennal, and George Lawence into the scheme. However, Lance is quickly overcome by his conscience upon learning what is at stake. He tries to flee to the home of Monica Shelly, his local friend with benefits. He is killed before making it home. Suspicion of why Vance went missing leads to Mark deciding to betray the company. He discovers the Gleeful-N-Young materials, but decides to focus on the cleanup fraud scandal. He steals incriminating evidence, hiding it under the carpet in his bedroom. Mark enters a relationship with Ashley Phillips, a woman of lower rank at the company. However, Clyde uses this and his goon George to dig up scandal-worthy material on Ashley's past affair with a married preacher. He blackmails her with it into going over to Mark's apartment to convince him to give the papers back. However, he suspects Ashley will also betray him. He sends Chris after both of them, with orders to kill Mark. Chris blackmails Ashley into helping him bury Mark's body, though nobody knows where the stolen paperwork is. Mark's brother Aaron heads over to the apartment and finds the missing papers. George and his new co-worker Kyle Tugrass mistake Aaron for Mark, and a manhunt begins. Aaron spends the next four months trying to solve the mystery of what happened to Mark, as Sleet Mountain cleanup crews were able to remove most traces of blood before Aaron got there. Aaron is also friends with Monica, and eventually seeks out her help in solving the mystery. He slips up by placing too much trust in Chris, who connects the dots and realizes that Aaron and Monica are solving the case on their own. Chris finds himself conflicted, but decides after seeing the torture that Clyde subjected Ashley to that he will also betray the company. He turns on his teammates, letting Aaron and Monica live and regroup with allies to bring Clyde down. He also tracks down the brothel holding Ashley prisoner, and conducts a daring rescue. Chris ultimately flees the scene, remaining a fugitive at large for years. 2010s In 2011, Candi is raped by Don the Psycho. Her full set of powers as a Centhuen Prototype manifest under the stress, and she uses them to fight off her attacker. She later uses her abilities to beat up a boy named Fred, who rapes Marina. She is torn apart that, due to Erin's fears of the Hebbleskins returning to Gerosha if the Flippo name made news headlines, she cannot report either her or Marina's attackers to authorities. The Flippo Triplets form a pact amongst each other to look out for each other. Candi finally confesses to Imaki about the rapes, and he trains her how to avoid the desire to be ruled by revenge. He also trains her on how to become a costumed crimefighter, to better handle the days he fears are soon coming when regular law enforcement will be compromised. He conditions her to consider taking down the Hebbleskin Gang as her top priority on principle, and not to be overly distracted by personal grievances. Imaki additionally equips her with most of the essentials to become Ciem, though she doesn't have the name yet. Meanwhile, the Obama Administration creates a new, secret "law" enforcement division called the "Foundation For Public Betterment," or "FPB." They make it their goal to enact population control tactics whenever and wherever possible. This leads to several pregnant teenagers in the Oklahoma City area who refuse to have abortions when pressured to suddenly disappearing. Their disappearances draw the ire and attention of Navyrope. Erin begins to grow increasingly mentally unstable, resulting in the Flippo triplets confiding in her less and less as they find that Obamacare has made it difficult to treat her increasingly debilitating ailments. John's heroics in the 17th century cost him the life of his wife. He and his daughter Marge were about to be executed, but got struck by the Marlquaan and traveled through time instead. Marge find herself in the year 1995, where she grows up and becomes a superheroine in the Miami area. John finds himself at some point in the 21st century, where he dons the mantle of the Gray Champion for himself after discovering he has ghost mimicry abilities courtesy of the Marlquaan. He is aided in his quest by Hea Pang, the daughter of a museum curator named Dae Pang. He must face Dereck "Eqquibus" Johnson of Marl-Q Industries, who brought him into the present and who has become a very real threat to the greater Boston area after teaming up with Officer Eric Andro to poison the city with "Dwayne Strain." SCALLOP, which is in the process of recruiting Hea's boyfriend Kyle Medsor, takes notice of the events in Boston. They elect to keep tabs on "Team Gray." Kyle gives his life to set John free when he is captured, and Gray returns the favor by killing Eqquibus. However, Hea and Kyle shared an evening together that got a little too intimate - not long before Kyle made the ultimate sacrifice. This results in Hea getting pregnant - and Dae kicking her out. Hea joins SCALLOP to look out for herself, as well as to honor Kyle's memory. The Medsor family also comes to her aid. They assist her both in raising her and Kyle's daughter, Tabitha Pang, and in helping her serve as mission control for the Gray Champion. Darius Philippine visits periodically. He mentions his desire to form a team out of men like John, just as soon as enough such individuals have been located. It is revealed that Dereck Johnson had a few surprises. Not only did his Marlquaan storm turn him into Eqquibus and bring the Gray Champion into the 21st century, but possibly hundreds of other Marlquaanites were created by the power surge. A very angry and lonely man named Eric Stanley Opendi becomes one of those affected, and is transformed into a monster named Extirpon. He vows to right the wrongs nobody else can or will, preying on the pride of evildoers to fuel the machinations of their demise. However, he runs into trouble when he discovers that his own anger and darkness have transformed his also-Marlquaaned girlfriend Vanna Kerling into a dangerous villainess named Nematode. Meanwhile, the Hebbleskin Gang begins to experiment with lycanthropy on First-Generation Meethlite Experiments. The year 2013 proves a horrible year for all heroes. The Flippo triplets begin to suffer heavy blows to their reputations, some of which is linked to Marina's growing nymphomania. he other two start taking the fall for some of Marina's indiscretions amongst peers at school, resulting in them becoming demoralized by their need to live a lie. Their own desires become a constant temptation, as their peers lay heavy pressure on them to fit in with their decadent ways of thought. Blackveil attacks Massachusetts, and the Gray Champion is forced to confront him. However, this just so happened to coincide with the Tsarnaev Brothers' attack on the Boston Marathon. Donte and his mother Betty were watching the marathon from Boston itself, and she was among the many to be hit by shrapnel. Medical teams were unable to treat her wounds in time, so she died. This left Donte a true orphan. He eventually meets Rev. Tyler Kilmington, who become an occasional mentor to him. Eric discovers that there is a positive side to his powers, and that he must unlock it and overcome his own anger in order to become a true hero. This coincides with the arrival a new new enemy named Spoliat, who has become a serious threat to the Philippines and China. But to defeat Spoliat after becoming injured in battle, Eric must heal his damaged negative battery and become a true master of both sides of the "Extirpon equation." He is aided in his quest by a Filipina named Pamela Marcones, who falls in love with him in spite his history as a monster. battle Chillingworth II in Miami. Original quality wallpaper here.]] tells Pam he is leaving, with every intention of returning as soon as he can do so.]] The year 2014 proves a rough time for the heroes as well, but they eventually acquire some very powerful new tools to their arsenal. Miles Charleston of the Society of the Icy Finger figures out Team Gray's secrets, and infiltrates their operations to sabotage them and ultimately carry out a centuries-old hit on John Domeck. He begins calling himself "Chillingworth," modeling himself after Roger Chillingworth. Team Gray finally lures Chillingworth to Miami, where they have Marge "Mapacha" Ramirez and the long-lost Hester's locket awaiting as means to defeat him. In 2016, the United States defaults on all its loans. Scott Morrisson and his cannibal cult resurface in Ankeny. Seth Lambrelli, whose initial prototype pill bug drone was trashed by Morrisson, creates Pilltar to fight back against Morrisson and other threats to the town's safety that police can't always catch. He finds an ally in local teen Stephanie Barrin, as well as eventually her father Ron Barrin. Things heat up around the country in 2017. Against the wishes of Rob Marrington, his sister Hannah Marrington moves in with Richard Sartor. She understands very little how she will be betrayed by him. Meanwhile, Navyrope takes to exposing the criminal underbelly of the abortion industry in Oklahoma. Doing so, however, puts him at odds with the Obama administration. The FPB forms specifically to take choices away from pregnant teens, arguing that battling "overpopulation" justifies them abducting teen girls and forcing them to have abortions. Navyrope becomes their most dangerous enemy, making it impossible for them to hide their Nazi-like activities from public view. He gains a sidekick in the form of Tiffany Sterlie, whom he rescues from her violent baby daddy Garret Whaling. The government labels Navyrope and Tiffany "terrorists" for exposing them, and a manhunt ensues after they abduct Tiffany's mother as "collateral." When Vince suffers some health issues, he is forced to undergo surgery in a hospital. This puts all of them at risk, especially when a madman named Clarence Felick decides to use Vince's dire situation to spread biological warfare. Navyrope and Tiffany later have to foil the plans of a corrupt CPS agent in league with the Kerpher Gang. The year 2017 proves strenuous for Lambrelli Labs and Seth Lambrelli as well. A terrorist attack in Des Moines by "Screwworm," who is linked to the Icy Finger, forces him to put Pilltar back into action to combat the threat. His friend Roger Homink dons "Ponicatar," and Stephanie gets her full-time pink Pilltar unit dubbed "Strawberry" to help Seth out. The attack is overcome, but Lambrelli Labs places pressure on Seth to let the company CEO move the company to Oklahoma. Seth agrees that the slow transition from being based in Iowa to being based in Oklahoma should begin, even as his health is fading due to liver cancer. 2018 The toll that constant sexual harassment takes on the Flippo triplets reaches a boiling point in their senior year. Tired of being used and forgotten, Marina starts withdrawing from her social circles. However, her cravings don't go away. Finally, a certain Matthew Baret notices and takes pity on Marina. He falls in love with her quickly. Alas, she cannot resist the urge to seduce him. She gets pregnant as a result, and Erin finally discovers that Marina is not the little angel once anticipated. Marina leaves the house and marries Matt to put Erin's mind at ease, and also she can have a new place to live. Marina later joins the band Turkeybreath Skyline, as a source of income for her new family. This includes her new son: Andy Baret. Miriam moves out of the house as well, when the nation begins collapsing and Halal Affadidah rises to power. She and her boyfriend Phil Couric plot to run away together with his family. As the United States collapses, it splits into four nations: Toklisana, Netheel, Chimerica, and Ameristan. Texas, Oklahoma, Arkansas, Missouri, and Louisiana, combine to form Toklisana, the last visage of a free country. But a lot of the communist insurgents and rats that destroyed the United States to begin with immediately flock there to spread their influence and poison the smaller nation. One such troublemaker is Judge Terry Beliah, who uses his influence to begin a campaign to round up and collect Phexos and Marlquaanites inside storage Marlquaanite prison containment field units, which would then be buried in underground facilities similar to nuclear waste. He reasons that this is the best method, as it reduces the likelihood of a massive extermination campaign going bad. It turns out that he had been mistreating his daughter, Camille Beliah. By 2020, he'd sell her into slavery in Asia. His large campaign was two-fold: to give his followers a means of currying favor from the Hebbleskin Gang, and to eliminate the one Marlquaanite he most feared: Extirpon. Also for these reasons, he decided that Meethexos loyal to the Hebbleskins should be exempt. Some strange men visit the Clankton family farm, and Jennifer Clankton is one of the few survivors of their assault. She eventually turns on and kills her best friends from high school, turning into a telepathic, green-feathered chicken monster named Jawknee. Erin is soon diagnosed with full-blown bi-polar disorder. Her mind begins to deteriorate slowly into a child-like state, and she goes from being one of Candi's two caretakers to occasionally being taken care of by Candi. While it still can, SCALLOP relocates its bases to Texas and Oklahoma. It starts going underground, and looking for ways to fund itself privately as a backup plan due to the likes of Beliah. and Stephanie Barrin on the highway, vowing to destroy Pilltar and Strawberry forever. Original quality here.]] Lambrelli Labs also makes an exodus while it still can. Seth has died, and the Barrins become registered Toklisanans prepared to leave Ameristan. However, Affadidah has already begun to violate his promise of safe passage for Toklisanans out of his country. Stories begin to spread of a resistance movement called the Exodus Agenda forming, in response to Affadidah's border patrols randomly executing Toklisanans rather than letting them safely pass out of Ameristan. Imaki quickly recruits Erin and Candi to the Exodus agenda. He travels with Candi to a convention center, where a major fight breaks out. It's revealed that Affadidah made some backdoor deals with the Hebbleskin Gang, which has taken control of Netheel. Duke Arfaas has given some of his monsters to Affadidah to infiltrate the convention. Amidst the bloodbath, Rev. Tyler Kilmington is murdered. Donte fights back, finding help from Candi. The now mentor-less Donte joins forces with Candi and Imaki, revealing everything about himself. The quartet of Erin, Candi, Imaki, and Donte decide to go underground with the Exodus Agenda. Candi and Donte quickly fall in love, and profess their love for each other at a football game in the late fall of 2018. They realize that this happiness will be periodically interrupted by Affadidah's growing tyrannical proclivities. Meanwhile, the Barrins attempt to move the last of Lambrelli stock out of Iowa. Their ensuing road trip nearly costs them their lives. This is not only due to Ameristani regime border patrols and Christina "Microwave Mouth" Wade; but also due to a returned Scott Morrisson. He seeks revenge on the Barrins for operating Pilltar while Seth was in the hospital. He steals several parts for Pilltar production, and generates his own evil drone dubbed "Stagtar." The Barrins have to battle several Stagtar units, before finally battling Morrisson himself. They are at long last able to defeat him, but only after he has destroyed most of the remaining Pilltars in Ron's semi truck trailer. Affadidah realizes that the registered Toklisanans inside Ameristan are getting smarter at resisting him and in curtailing his Islamofascist tyranny. Therefore, he invites additional Muslim Brotherhood and al-Queada troops into Ameristan. He organizes protocols that began under the Obama regime, and puts a plan into action for a scorched-earth ethnic cleansing of Ameristan to rid it of all "kafirs." Multiple small towns are suddenly bombed, raided, gassed, or otherwise leveled to piles of burning rubble and ash. All city park swing sets are torn down, and are replaced with guillotines. Death camps are set up in various places to deal with all the masses that require execution. Affadidah adopts the Hebbleskins' policy on that: Decolarent eam, eviscerate eum. Married couple Kyle "the Meerkat" Freneti and Charlotte "Mukade" Yamamura in Louisiana find themselves constantly defending their hometown from Ameristani regime invasions, as Louisiana becomes hotbed contested ground between Toklisana and Ameristan. Rev. Wilbur Brocklyn reveals to Imaki over a shortwave radio that he and Kilmington had been working on a plan in secret. That plan was to create a special ministry to reach out to Phexos and Marlquaanites who are displaced from their homes - and possibly get them interesting in working with SCALLOP. Both the ministry and the team were going to be called "sodalities." The ministry was to be the Sodality of Phexo Outreach, or SOPO. The league of heroes, built on the principles of Gerosha, was to be dubbed the Sodality of Gerosha. It would be made up of modalities of various heroes and / or factions of heroes that would all work toward common goals under SCALLOP guidance. Wilbur reveals that the Apache Jack "the Jackrabbit" Mercreek and his girlfriend from the same tribe, Miranda Kanla, were already listed as Founding Elites. Collecting "Legends" like the members of Team Gray, who were also refugees fleeing Ameristan, would be a major goal. Donte first gets a glimpse of Candi's outfits as Imaki has been building them. He proposes that she dub her alter-ego "Ciem," as "Spookfaced Centipede" no longer seems to fit the design. Imaki promises Wilbur that he'll deliver Ciem and Emeraldon to the Sodality's Founding Elites. The Couric family plots to move to Alaska, where they may still have friends. Alaska is at this point part of the "Chimerica" set of colonies, having been taken over by China to avoid China losing out on its share of US debt following the collapse. Therefore, Miriam and the Courics register as Chimericans. They run into various complications plotting their escape from Ameristan, and the adult Courics eventually are murdered by the regime when they make a special point of destroying Evansville. This destruction does not stop the Weiss family, particularly young Dolly Weiss, from engaging in political activism to decry the regime. She soon meets and begins dating Jeraime Malestrom, a Texan horse breeder and brilliant software engineer who gets trapped in Ameristan after a business deal interrupted by the regime. He reveals his work on a "Project: Musaran" program to serve as an option for SCALLOP in dealing with unruly Phexos and Marlquaanites. 2019 Candi graduates from high school, but Gerosha is destroyed shortly thereafter. Underground bunkers begin forming as locals involved with the Exodus Agenda plot their own version of an Underground Railroad to get out of Ameristan alive. Meanwhile in Texas, Don the Psycho re-emerges. Mike Flimzel joins Miranda in operating a mission control center from a dorm room at the University of Houston for Jack. However, Arfaas reveals his plans across Netheel (intercepted by SCALLOP and the fledgling Sodality) for a massive invasion to take over Houston and make it a domed city - much as the Hebbleskins had done to Gerosha in 1990. Don kidnaps Miranda and has her stored in a Marlquaanite suspended animation prison container to await the day she will be publicly incinerated on live television for spectacle. Not realizing Miranda was among those being abducted for that reason, Jack assumed the worst about her abduction. He quickly figures out that Don was behind it, and a game of cat-and-mouse ensues. Chaos erupts across Texas as the Hebbleskins plant terror cells across the state to support their coming invasion. SCALLOP is too busy dealing with Beliah's legal hurdles to respond to all threats timely. Jack and Mike work hard to find answers - and get Miranda back. Their work is made even more complicated when a serial rapist rogue Phexo named Wayne "the Vampire" Norfine joins forces with Don the Psycho. , Donte, Imaki, and Dolly in Sodality. Original 2D high-quality here. 3D high-quality views: • ]] Affadidah and Arfaas decide to grow especially spiteful, erecting "the Wall" using similar technology to the domes that they trap cities in. While weaker and easier to have its systems hacked, due to the much-larger area over which it is spread, "the Wall" effectively makes it impossible for anyone to walk or drive into Toklisana or Netheel. In essence, this means that Toklisanans still trapped inside Ameristan are condemned to stay there and wait their turn to be executed or slaughtered. Affadidah himself makes a point of visiting death camps, specifically so he can rape and humiliate female prisoners before they're executed. All individuals are required to adopt either regime or standard Islamic wardrobes, on pain of death. Even then, random searches for possible "kafirs" is standard practice. All "kafirs" disguised as Affadidah's own are arrested for impersonation, and sent off for execution. Ciem and Emeraldon begin battling the regime, if only to help innocents escape to safety. Candi in particular makes sure to carry Remotach pills on her at all times, since she is a prime candidate for beheading. To make matters worse, Affadidah declares that only men and women with direct family ties to the Brotherhood or al-Queada are allowed to marry. Even white Muslims, simply for being white, are forbidden from marriage by order of the regime. The Crooked Rainbow, consisting of rabid homosexualist fanatics, rises up in protest. Most of them are quickly mowed down like blades of grass. Jeraime and Dolly, realizing what they've gotten themselves into, openly defy the regime and elope in utmost secrecy. Even Stacy Weiss is shocked when she learns of Dolly's marriage to Jeraime. She warns the two that since their marriage didn't happen under the laws of Toklisana, they'd have to re-marry upon arrival to that country. The regime suspects that secret marriages might start happen, with Candi and Donte showing interest in one themselves. The Hebbleskin Gang sends Gunner Soorfelt, Skellig Soorfelt, and other thugs into Ameristan to help deal with the problem. A day comes when Phil and Miriam are able to successfully hack a section of the Wall into going offline, in which they attempt their escape by car. However, the escape goes bad shortly after they cross the border into Netheel. Several Hebbleskins run Phil's car off the road, leading to his death. Miriam, only mildly bruised and scratched, flees on foot. She makes her way to California, where she prostitutes her way to Hawaii and collects her share of the Flippo fortune. She then heads to Hong Kong to start her life over, disguising herself as a pharmacy assistant named "Haishui." A point come where Erin finds herself isolated after Candi doesn't return home in time. Gunner and Skellig arrive and assassinate her, disappointed that they got her and not one of the Flippo Triplets which they were assigned. They destroy what remains of her house as well. Meanwhile, they raid the Malestroms' house and catch them off guard. Jeraime and his experiments are confiscated, and he is taken to Netheel to be turned into a Phexo killing machine dubbed "Musaran." Arfaas plans to use Musaran and his bondage to a Hebbleskin-controlled AI backvisor to keep the budding Sodality at bay during the planned raid on Houston. Dolly is handed over to the regime. She and Candi both are drugged, and arrive at a death camp in South Bend. Affadidah makes a point of raping Dolly and mocking her marriage to Jeraime. Candi and Dolly are about to be executed, but Emeraldon causes a power outage that lets the girls escape. They make their way back to the ruins of Gerosha to regroup with Imaki and the Exodus Agenda. Donte gets distracted and is unable to recover the girls right away. They spend several days making their way back, living off farms and trying to stay a few steps ahead of the regime while they break into homes and loot whatever they need to survive. At one point, Jawknee attacks and a showdown ensues. The girls are spared from Jawknee when the regime picks a fight with her. Imaki and his team continue for weeks to find a replacement hacker for Miriam. They eventually find one, and a massive raid on the Wall occurs. Thousands breach through in the ensuing exodus, taking a passage through Netheel to get to northern Oklahoma. However, Arfaas suspects that and sets traps along the path. Emeraldon and Sapphire King are intercepted and captured by Arfaas' Netheeli regime - to be kept in storage like Miranda. Imaki and the others learn more about Arfaas' plot, but have to keep moving. Imaki is shot dead by regime guards, however. This forces Candi and Dolly to enter Toklisana with neither their lovers nor their mentor. Complications with immigration lead to the two girls having to change their last names. Dolly is forced to revert to being a Weiss, since she has no records of her marriage to Jeraime Malestrom. Candi is allowed, given her status as a Centhuen Prototype, to change her last name to "Levens" to obscure her legacy as a Flippo. This is because the Flippo family name tends to draw attention from Hebbleskins, something many in Toklisana don't want. Candi and Dolly are initially greeted by Wilbur. They form their own modality initially. However, Team Ciem quickly merges with Jackrabbit's team to battle Don the Psycho more efficiently. They first take out Wayne the Vampire, who attempts sexual assault on Candi but does not intimidate her the way Don does. Don proves far more difficult for the Sodality to fight effectively. cradles a lifeless Phil Couric after they are run off the road by Hebbleskins. Original photo here. 3D views: • .]] Meanwhile, Miriam's adventures in Hong Kong quickly heat up. Her last of three one night stands belongs to a powerful family in China - one that runs into trouble with the Hebbleskin Gang's Chinese outpost when it suspects the woman they saw their son with might be a Flippo in disguise. Miriam quickly realizes that the Hebbleskins have infiltrated Hong Kong - and possibly mainland China as well. She reveals her secret identity to the Chinese MSS, and offers to fill them in on what she knows. She is interviewed by Mingmei "Stung Hornet" Cheng, who is impressed by what Miriam knows and has her recruited to work for her small team on defeating Hebbleskin operations all across China. Miriam eventually meets Steve McLaine, whom she will fall in love with later on. Steve was also gang-pressed into working for the MSS, though he originated from Alaska. He reveals that one of Miriam's greatest challenges is Melvin Markus, a pro-Hebbleskin hacker whose skills rival Miriam's as "Sniperbadger." Miriam's other teammates are the level-headed Black Rat, the hot-headed Tin Dragon, and the "air-headed" Teal Hog. 2020s prepares to intervene while Jackrabbit battles Don the Psycho. Original here. 3D views: • ]] Beliah manages to capture Mapacha, the Gray Champion, Hea Pang, Tabitha Pang, and most of the rest of Team Gray. He also captures Extirpon and his family. He is unable, however, to capture Navyrope; though he succeeds at capturing Tiffany and Jordan Sterlie. He captures hundreds of other Phexos and Marlquaanites as well. Meanwhile, the Sodality learns of a rogue sect of Phaelites called the Phaletori, which are in league with Beliah and are creating a dangerous army of True Centhuen warriors. They also wish to intercept Arfaas' "Big Day" for Houston, and free their friends. Continued struggles with Don the Psycho undermine them, however. They are able to add Laurie Pegol to mission control. However, Milp arrives from Japan and assassinates SCALLOP director Darius Philippine. Lex Philippine rises to the occasion to replace his fallen father, in spite dealing at home with his fiancee Mallorie Wade and their son Silo. This is a contentious time, as relations between SCALLOP and the Sodality have been strained by Darius' feud with Dolly over rights to the Earwig armor - which has led to Dolly and Candi being on probation. Mukade and Meerkat join the Sodality in order to help fight off Milp, since she is Mukade's old archnemesis from back when they both lived in Tokyo. Darius' death plus a near-death experience for Dolly at the hands of Rockpapsci convinces her and Lex to defy Darius' wishes, and Dolly gets the unstable "Earwig" armor and AI. Lex works on the suit and its AI to make it safer, removing the "psycho glitch" as fast as he can. The team grows even more powerful when they convince Botan the Plant-Man and his wife Emily Cormier to join, over a common interest in defeating the Phaletori. This happens when Ciem helps Botan defeat Cupric in a battle. Just as Jackrabbit discovers where Miranda is being held prisoner, Lobe is released. The Sodality finally defeats Don the Psycho, but soon runs into trouble when they are unable to save Maria Sanmarcos and a group of other children from the Kerpher Gang, which is now under the leadership of a criminal mastermind named Victor Nanale. They do briefly get some help - from a fugitive named Chris Kennal. Candi soon takes note that this is the same vigilante that her sister Miriam once got in trouble for assisting. However, the Sodality's growing power alarms Arfaas. He persuades Simon Aardvin, whom he'd made a captain in the Netheeli forces, to undergo a lycanthropy operation. He trusts that Simon will be smarter than Lobe; but doesn't realize that Simon is already orchestrating a coup to overthrow Arfaas and rule the Hebbleskin empire for himself. Simon agrees to the transformation. .]] Meanwhile, Musaran is unleashed on Houston's streets as a replacement terror for Milp, Lobe, and Don. He proves to be as tricky as Don to defeat, with even Dolly "the Earwig" reluctant to fight him - knowing that her husband Jeraime is imprisoned inside him. Celia "the Taterbug" Winehart joins the Sodality's support staff. With her help, they're able to succeed at intercepting Arfaas' doomsday ship and related plans. Jackrabbit rescues Miranda while the Earwig rescues Emeraldon and the Sapphire King. Ciem battles Musaran alone, eventually freeing Jeraime from the AI's control but injuring him and causing temporary blindness. Lex and SCALLOP work hard to restore Jeraime's vision - and give him therapy for the trauma of being a helpless witness to Musaran's crimes. Release of the Sapphire King leads to Jordan resuming his old ways - but considering reform. He is reluctant, however, to join the Sodality officially. Celia quits the team to run away with Jordan, as she quickly falls in love with him. She is also disillusioned with SCALLOP and the Sodality, and with their inability to help her seek justice after Jim Oisdaat ruins her life. A reunited Candi and Donte begin making wedding plans. However, Candi gets pregnant and notices her powers fading. She and Donte make preparations for Ciem to be on maternity leave from the Sodality, resulting in Michelle Winston temporarily taking on the mantle. Jeraime and Dolly re-marry, ensuring the courts now fully acknowledge them as a legitimate couple. Trouble brews in China and in Alaska, when a Toklisanan intelligence agent named Betty Harmin recovers the Ming-Cho from the Mik-Non terrorist group. She goes off to hide it in the back yard of Charlie Raymond, who gets radiation sickness from it. Rob Marrington, with help from his sister Hannah Marrington and a SCALLOP agent named Jake Asawa, Path of the Ming-Cho set out on a journey to get to have the Ming-Cho destroyed before it falls into the wrong hands. sweet talks Miriam into working for her. 3D views: • ]] Meanwhile, Arfaas has stolen the Ming-Yo. China invades Netheel through Chimerica, and the Hebbleskin Gang is delegitimized. However, Arfaas gets help from the new King Morzhuk on Metheel. Even so, Arfaas is badly injured and near death when Simon Aardvin begins his coup within Hebbleskin ranks. The lycanthropy experiment took a twisted turn when, lacking wolf DNA, certain Meethlite scientists tried to compensate with a combination of aardwolf and hyena DNA. Simon is reincarnated as Captain Aardwulf. Miriam and her friends are relocated to a science base in Alaska by the Chinese government, where she and Steve begin making their own wedding plans. However, they are called in to the new conquered territories to put a stop to Capp Aard and his insurrection. Tin Dragon and Teal Hog are killed, causing the other four to vow revenge. It takes the MSS teaming up with SCALLOP and the Sodality, however, to finally defeat Capp Aard. Around this time, a corrupt senator puts Candi and Stephanie in jeopardy - forcing them to go into protective custody. On Metheel, Morzhuk's antics lead to him murdering the younger sister of a certain Shabika, who then joins a rebellion force against him. Morzhuk looks to bring an end to the stalemate in the Phaelon-Metheel War. Things on Earth aren't doing well either. With Capp Aard defeated, Beliah and his followers bring Toklisana to the brink of civil war. He holes up in Houston, and starts working with the Phaletori like never before to ensure that their Centhuen army secures his rise to power. However, his allies' bunglings in Greenland result in the Shrouded Entity being revived and released from his ice prison. The Entity immediately sets to work on body snatching the citizenry of the Netherlands for his nefarious purposes. SCALLOP attempts to send some agents to deal with the problem, but with no luck. Beliah's continued campaign puts the main Sodality in jeopardy, so they launch a campaign to free the "Legends" from Beliah's storage facilities - with help from Pilltar and Navyrope. A lengthy campaign ensues, but they succeed at freeing all the captured Legends and adding them to their team roster. Several other Phexos, Marlquaanites, and their friends and relatives are also set free. However, they are from all around the world. Many return to their home countries to establish their own leagues of heroes. Extirpon, Hea Pang, and the Gray Champion travel to the Netherlands. They create a new Oraphim using Hester's locket, to replace Miles Wealthington who died in the 17th century. The four of them combined, after a long battle, finally de-power and destroy the Shrouded Entity. With is power gone, Emeraldon and the Sapphire King arrive to take out the half-mindless minion clones and free the originals from the Entity's Zeran wardrobes. Finally, a grown Sodality descends en masse to end Beliah's coup and expose him. The Gray Champion finds and rescues Camille, so she can testify against Beliah. When her testimony alone doesn't work, the Sodality battle with all their might to defeat the Phaletori's Centhuen army and push them back into hiding. Extirpon takes advantage of his teammates being distracted to zero in with Camille on Beliah, killing him by literally dropping the Titanic on him. The Phaletori retreat with what remains of their army, swearing revenge. Beliah's death sends the liberal support group for him - which has dwindled in number - also into hiding. A hunt ensues for Beliah's accomplices, with many of them being found and arrested by authorities. Massive trials for treason are held. With most of its work done, the Sodality breaks into its various modalities and defends specific jurisdictions within Toklisana. They look forward to the day when they can take back Ameristan, kicking the Muslim Brotherhood out and rebuilding the United States. Jeraime and Dolly become very successful on their ranch. Candi and Donte move to Waco and complete Candi's forensic investigator major. She gets a job as a crime scene profiler / private detective. Candi and Donte have a son named Frank, and look forward to settling down as parents now that most of their hardest work is behind them. They strive to remain in shape though, as the world may need Ciem and Emeraldon again. They build a Texan ranch equivalent of the Triangulum, so that there will always be one symbolizing the hope of Stan and Shalia's legacy. Jordan and Celia eventually find honest work, and settle down. They vow that the Sapphire King will return if needed. Jack and Miranda remain full time figureheads over all the Sodality. However, the time comes when they are about ready to graduate from the University of Houston and return to life on or near their Apache reservation. Repeated harassment from legal forces has led to SCALLOP moving most of its operations out of buildings in Houston. Their full time station becomes "the Chen," a massive submarine / aircraft carrier that is modeled after a Chinese mythological clam. battles Roger Chillingworth in Sodality: Battle for Metheel. Original quality here.]] King Morzhuk decides enough is enough, after having observed what happened to the Hebbleskins. He invites them back to Metheel like never before. He also launches a campaign to find the Grand Ultimate's Ruby. On top of that, he sends his forces to capture the Legends and keep the Founding Elites occupied. This leads to the Battle for Metheel, where the Sodality proves its worth by destroying the Grand Ultimates and ending Morzhuk's reign. Defeat of the final Hebbleskin resistance means that a virtuous leader is put in charge of Metheel, effectively ending the centuries-old Phaelon-Metheel War. The Sodality's members once again resume their lives in their separate modalities. However, getting involved in the Battle for Metheel required Candi and Dolly to violate the terms of their probation. This leads to both of them getting jail time - and to Candi losing her job. They are out shortly afterward, but are warned that under the new Beliah Amendments to the Kirby Act - which could take years to fully repeal and expose the unconstitutionality of - the next mistake on either Candi or Dolly's parts could mean prison time for both. A spy inside SCALLOP who shared Oisdaat's secret sympathies with the Icy Finger quickly relays this. Beliah and the Phaletori, frustrated with the Hebbleskin Gang's destruction defect to the Icy Finger to get revenge on SCALLOP and the Sodality. Over the next several years, the Icy Finger rebuilds its forces in Italy, Africa, Toklisana, and on Phaelon - with the intent of using the Beliah amendments to "legally" do what the Hebbleskins and their sadistic brutality could not: destroy the Sodality. In the mean time, Cocklebur and Feruga begin working together in Italy. They invite the Sapphire King, Taterbug, and Purge-Flare to join them and start their lives over as the Sodality of Florence. They soon find that taking down the villains in Italy is almost as challenging as what the Geroshans had to face in Toklisana. Candi and Celia remain in touch as good friends, in spite now living on separate continents. On Phaelon, Desulon finds himself unable to protect the city of Dephinapolis. A potential military coup there could lead to nuclear civil war, unless it is foiled in time. Unable to get the Sodality back due to the restrictions that SCALLOP is forced to place on them via the Beliah Amendments, Chancellor Avori Namolil goes behind everyone's back and comes up with a plan to stop the rouge Major Demerin Gosmerid. He recruits an ex-con named Keet Kabo to help him sabotage Gosmerid's evil plans and set a trap for his army. Keet eventually gets some friends to help her in this quest: time-traveler Evan "Time Capsule" Manicotti, Titus "the Socratic" Rahmerther, Bartholemew "Bolte Chipotle" Chippen, and Jack "Jackal Semicolon" Semical. The newly-dubbed "Phaemer Village Peacekeepers" manage to defeat Gosmerid - and establish a basis for Phaemer Village to be rebuilt. 2026 In 2026, however, the Icy Finger and Phaletori launch a new campaign to destroy Dephinapolis. They set up a red herring political assassination that tricks all the PhVP except for Chipotle into visiting Earth, as he gets injured and is forced to stay behind. They then assemble forces in Italy and Mozambique to find missing stashes of Marlquaanite rubies that could allow the Icy Finger to eventually become powerful enough to defeat Extirpon and the Gray Champion - and rule the universe. To keep the Sodality from interfering, the Icy Finger reactivate their Screwworm Network affiliate branch. The Screwworms use stolen SCALLOP intel to attack the Sodality members right where they live. Meanwhile, the politicians inside Toklisana that are Icy Finger plants push for malicious prosecution. To protect the Sodalists from actual prison time, SCALLOP is forced intervene and place as many members as possible in SCALLOP internment camps that are similar to an actual prison setting - but with more perks and permissions. This urge to stop the Icy Finger splits the Sodality in half. As half of them become "Team Spaghetti Liberation" and travel to Italy to foil the enemy, the others turn themselves in to provide a diversion as "Team Caged Dove." Time Capsule and Keet Kabo are captured by SCALLOP after getting shot out of the sky, with Jackal and Socratic barely escaping. Gray Champion, Purge-Flare, Extirpon, Anna Ramirez, Pablo Ramirez, Black Rat, Pilltar, Botan the Plant-Man, and the Sapphire King all become the initial Spaghetti Liberation team - with Purge-Flare assuming a position as leader and Extirpon going undercover as "Il Pumanegra" to infiltrate the Icy Finger operations. After breaking Time Capsule and Keet out of prison, the Phaemer Village Peacekeepers take out some Icy Finger installations in Britain and then join with Spaghetti Liberation. Navyrope, Meerkat, and Mukade go deep into hiding. Caged Dove is further divided into three factions: Men, Women, and Children. Ciem, Feruga, Taterbug, Earwig, Emily Cormier, Stung Hornet, Strawberry, Hea Pang, Miranda Kanla, Pam Opendi, Mapacha, and Tiffany Sterlie become the initial female Caged Dove team. They are eventually joined by SCALLOP Women's Containment Center long-timer "Slip-Sadie" Klink - who is still serving time for involuntary manslaughter nearly a decade prior. Old friends with Candi, the two quickly become friends again. Sadie finds acceptance with the Sodality women, and shows them how to function. The women use their court appearances to lobby against the Beliah Amendments. Celia, wanted for several thefts and for questioning regarding her role in Oisdaat's death, remarks to the others that she is afraid she could face actual prison time. She points out that her only reason for taking the risk was so that she could use TV appearances to help SCALLOP find and rescue her missing mother. This plan works, though her mother is unsure what to make of Celia's life decisions. After Keet escapes, Mingmei becomes the de-facto team leader. She struggles with wanting to talk to Wilbur about her desire to convert, while addressing her love triangle with Shing and Brian Mizgel. She and Brian briefly have an affair, even though he is taken off field duty and made a guard over her. The men in Caged Dove are Emeraldon, Cocklebur, Wilbur Brocklyn, and Jackrabbit. Cocklebur is nearly transferred to another section when he abuses his powers to cause mischief one time too many. Wilbur counsels him about his past bitterness with SCALLOP, to convince him to behave. The children rounded up include Frank McArthur, Tabitha Pang, Sarah Reuben, Jordan Sterlie, Wilfredo Opendi, and Tobias Reno. Realizing that the Icy Finger wants to destroy Team Gray more than anything, and also knowing a few good things about the Swappernetters, Hea encourages Tabitha to befriend Sarah and learn how to join Swappernetter culture - but to avoid gang-related trouble until she is set free. This is in anticipation of the fact that the Beliah Amendment enforcers will not allow Hea to regain custody over Tabitha - taking every reasonable (and unreasonable) measure to separate mother and daughter permanently. Tabitha vows to one day expose and overthrow the Icy Finger in Arkansas and restore liberty. Hea encourages her to be patient and plan - and pray. SCALLOP officials allow the women to set up mission control systems inside their cells to aid Spaghetti Liberation. However, the Icy Finger quickly grows wise to the fact that SCALLOP's interference has ensured that locking up the Sodality wasn't enough to stop them. They send the Screwworms to attack SCALLOP Juvenile Containment and murder every child and security guard inside - thus disqualifying SCALLOP as from running a prison system by itself. The plan is mostly successful, except Tabitha's quick thinking allows her escape along with some of her closest friends. To testify to what really happened, Tabitha, Frank, and Sarah turn themselves in. Jordan and Tobias flee and go into hiding, eventually reuniting with the Navyrope Society before Tobias rejoins the Swappernetters. Candi and Donte are moved to a secret location, and kept there with Frank in witness protection, thus reuniting the McArthur family in protective custody. As the war with Spaghetti Liberation and the Icy Finger accelerates in Mozambique following the Sodality kicking them out of Italy, the Icy Finger and Phaletori move up their schedule for attacking Dephinapolis. They also put on the squeeze to end SCALLOP's internment program. Tabitha and Sarah are sent to a state juvenile detention center in Texas, ensuring they will not meet up with Hea again for another 3 years. Stephanie suffers a severe mental breakdown following the fallout of her brain injury from years earlier, and winds up being transferred to the Gum Arabic Mental Hospital. In spite still being a skilled inventor, she is forced to retire from being Strawberry. She builds Pillcenary and Strawcenary AI droids to replace Pilltar and Strawberry, thus ensuring she can still help the heroes out in spirit - even if the rest of her is confined to a mental hospital. The entire Sodality is granted a special lease to help the Phaemer Village Peacekeepers on Phaelon to once-and-for-all defeat the Phaletori and save Dephinapolis. The massive battle becomes even more epic than the Sodality's quest to stop the True Centhuen Army from attacking Houston - and even more epic than the Battle for Metheel. However, Strawcenary develops some of Stephanie's suicidal tendencies. She sacrifices herself to end the new doomsday device that was developed. Pillcenary and Slip-Sadie, after the battle, flee into the countryside with the Peacekeepers - signifying their desire to remain on Phaelon and start over. All charges are dropped against Ron Barrin and Jonathan Tannuli, allowing them to return to Lambrelli Labs and take care of Stephanie - and the child she's expecting. Until Jonathan can become the new Pilltar pilot, however, Ron warns the Sodality that Pilltar is to be retired from the Sodality. Candi is given a rotating sentence of five years, in which she'd be in prison for three months and then under house arrest for another three, until her five years are up. Donte and Frank are put on probation. However, Brian ensures that the McArthur family is able to otherwise operate with minimal harassment. Candi and Donte make sure to remain in shape, in case the world need Ciem and Emeraldon to return. Hea is released on probation for the next five years, as is Marge. Charges are dropped against Wilfredo and Pam - provided that Eric agrees to be monitored and agrees not to kill anyone for the next five years. However, this forces Team Extirpon to join the Navyrope Society and go into deep hiding. Tiffany is allowed to stage an escape from SWCC, and rejoin the Navyrope Society. Like Vince, she has to go deep into hiding. Brian and Lex help Mingmei to fake her own death, allowing her to return to China with Shing. Agents Forked Tiger and Scratched Hen become Miriam and Steve's new supervisors, as the MSS retires Black Rat and Stung Hornet. The Florentines are deported back to Italy, and placed under probation. Celia's mother is allowed to move to Italy to be with her daughter and her son-in-law. After having an affair, Michelle and Angelo begin considering marriage. The Purge-Flare goes missing. Authorities decide chasing him is a low priority. The Cormiers are given jobs aboard the Chen, though this requires them to live undercover in Mexico. Wilbur's health deteriorates, sending him to the hospital - where he remains until the day he dies. Dolly is sent home on probation for five years. Jack and Miranda are sent back to the Apache reservation they came from, and are forbidden for five years from leaving it. They take the opportunity to get married. With his team broken, John Domeck is forced to join the Navyrope Society - along with Extirpon, Anna, and Pablo. 2050s '' help Ciem reclaim Ameristan for Toklisana, so the United States can rebuild itself.]] The Sodality periodically goes through a few more adventures as a team. However, they mostly remain fanned out through their separate modalities. That is, until a few of them start blending together. As time passes, a second generation grows up to replace the first one. The year 2052 puts that model to the test, however. Affadidah has died. Ameristan is in a state of rot and turmoil, and the grizzeled and hardened Ameristanis who refuse to die at the regime's hand are starting to gain the advantage. The nation is weaker than ever, and ready to rot. What remains of hits control units, however, has grown desperate. Lex Philippine responds to this desperation when the Sodality's first and second generations are busy helping out China and Alaska with a Phaletori-caused disaster. He partially rejuvenates 53-year-old Candi McArthur, so she can resume being the original Ciem even as her daughter Dana has become the new Ciem. Together with a team of enhanced reconnaissance soldiers, the original Ciem aids Toklisana in a successful invasion of Ameristan. The United States is able to rebuild itself, and purges itself of the Muslim Brotherhood scourge. Candi chooses to return to Texas and remain there with Donte. The McArthur children, however, elect to aid in the effort to protect Gerosha and Evansville as those towns are being rebuilt. Steve and Miriam's children also return to Evansville to assist in rebuilding, as does a grown-up Andy Baret. Prominent inhabitants Heroes Sodality of Gerosha Main article: Sodality of Gerosha Phexo Quartet See also: Experiments and Offspring * Centipede Charlie * Arrowfrog * Becky Ryba * Anarteq Other heroes Villains Sleet Mountain Main article: Sleet Mountain * Chris Kennal * Clyde Spendelworth * George Lawence * Kyle Tugrass Hebbleskin Gang Main article: Hebbleskin Gang Society of the Icy Finger * Samuel Fortin * Eric Sylvester * Roger Chillingworth (reinterpreted) * Miles Charleston / Chillingworth II * Janet Philips / Microwave Mouth * Audrey Golin / Screwworm Other villains Civilians / neutral / other Spin-verses Spinverses are Earth-G7.1 through Earth-7.99, each of these being slight branch-offs possible that all base their continuity fundamentally on that of basic Earth-G7.0. This is in keeping with the fact that Gerosha Prime is technically Earth-G3.1, the first successful run of what was intended for Earth-G3 (Test Gerosha.) Only four spinverses have been defined so far: Compreclysmic Gerosha (Earth-G6.9), No-Ciem-Clysmic Gerosha (Earth-G7.1), the Gerosha Gaming Universe (Earth-G7.2), and the Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe (Earth-G7.2.1). Development Inspiration and revision In February of 2012, the Dozerfleet founder saw Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance in theaters. This revived an interest in exploring some of the darker heroes in The Gerosha Chronicles, such as Extirpon. Desire set in to also come up with some material of substance for what would be a plot to Extirpon 2. Interest in ever completing Ciem: Vigilante Centipede began to wane when it became clear that it wasn't treading enough new ground to be sufficiently different from Ciem in any meaningful way. Release of The Avengers in theaters in May of 2012 further drove home the fact that the heroes in Gerosha Chronicles needed to at some point coalesce into a league of their own. Abolition provided an interesting crossover idea, but failed to produce a meaningful league. The Phaelite Society still needed a better name for its liaison with US National Guard. In October, much of Gerosha development was postponed pending election results. There were fears that if Obama were re-elected, then there might not be a United States long afterward. November 6th of 2012 came and went. Election results showed that George Soros and his Spanish voting machines had committed massive fraud - which Romney and the Republicans agreed not to investigate. Lack of investigation meant a recount would be meaningless, thus allowing Obama to steal the election wholesale with almost zero credible challenge. Even more frightening to the Dozerfleet founder was the sheer number of women similar to the "Obamaphone Lady" who were completely apathetic about the prospect of mass electoral fraud being an issue. It seemed clear that Candi's lifestyle - at least in Indiana, would not be possible by the year 2020. This threw the entire premise of Ciem: Vigilante Centipede out the window. To avoid this in the future, it was determined that the successor universe would be officially declared an alternate "what could have been" history. That way, assuming God spared America from the fate being predicted, the alternate history tag would prevent the new timeline from losing all credibility. It would continue on the way that Watchmen did, in spite its alternate history about Richard Nixon. Ideas quickly flooded, both from Watchmen and from clips of a canceled TV show called Jericho, for an alternate timeline that would show a worst-case scenario of the United States being invaded and taken over. The new timeline was going to be called "Apocalyptic Gerosha." However, predicting a potentially premature Judgment Day seemed redundant in lieu of how Stationery Voyagers: Final Hope does so. The new continuity was therefore going to be called "Cataclysmic Gerosha." Comprehensive Gerosha was declared defunct on November 7th of 2012."The Gerosha Chronicles shelved until further notice." (entry.) The Dozerfleet Blog. November 7th, 2012. Its replacement was declared official 23 days later."Comprehensive Gerosha abandoned. Say hello to: Cataclysmic Gerosha!" (entry.) The Dozerfleet Blog. November 30th, 2012. It was decided that the Curse of Honeybee Samuel theme would no longer remain canon. "Denny pills" were renamed Remotach pills. Since 2011 came and went, it was seen as a pointless exercise given everything else to work Hurricane Nekoda into the plot. Therefore, it was ruled that the entire Meshalutian Trilogy would be canceled and no longer declared canon. Honeybee Samuel became the very not-supernatural Sam Wrikon, whose only relevance was being a distant ancestor to Candi. Otherwise, all other things Meshalutian Trilogy were thrown out of canon. 90 Has No Secant in particular was erased from the timeline, along with The Natural Logaritm. While it remained possible for a Trisha Montoya in Colorado to exist, most everything else about the plot to Cursed is the Ground was rendered null and void. The Honeybee Samuel curse's effects on the Flippo triplets was retconned to being them suffering the effects of repeated sexual harassment all throughout middle and high school by both peers and faculty. Cancellation of the Meshalutian Trilogy also guaranteed cancellation of all mention of Meshaluta's origins in A So-Called Heretic. Vile Magenta Cloak and A Miner Named Sam were also canceled as a result. Most everything else that happened before 2018 in the timeline was allowed to happen more-or-less the way it did before. Experiments and Offspring was initially going to happen during the early Phaelon-Metheel War, but was re-written to be a WWII story about Centipede Charlie and three friends, doubling as an origin story for Tobey Flippo and Imaki Izuki. Khumar and Lindsay Hamilton, who served no real narrative purpose, were written out of the story entirely. Marina herself barely remained in canon, as a way to ensure that Andy could exist later on and to avoid the radical change in dynamic that would otherwise occur between Candi and Miriam. Writing Lindsay out ensured that Stacey went from having two daughters dubbed "the Weiss Sisters" to having Dolly as her only child with Gordon Weiss. Dolly was made younger, so she could be legitimately named after the sheep. The original Ciem trilogy did not lend itself well to a sort of apocalyptic story, so it was determined that Ciem mythos would be the most heavily reinterpreted to fit that new mission. A rewrite of the sort, however, meant a rewrite of Path of the Ming-Cho would also be necessary. Careful analysis of the plot to Blood Over Water made it seem unlikely to fit with new standards, so a more complex story was made in a novelization that replaced the miniseries. The reinterpreted Blood Over Water, however, made Kozerlen redundant. This ensured that Kozerlen would be canceled for the lineup. In 2013, Navyrope was followed up with a plot for Navyrope 2. The plot to Extirpon 2 was also deduced. Pilltar 3, likewise, was added. Hadley Mint's origins pre-''Sorbet'' were also revised so that her history would cross over with that of Seth Lambrelli and Scott Morrisson. The initial TV show premise that all things were to lead up to was going to be called Ciem: Cataclysmic Horizons in November of 2012. This was quickly shortened to Cataclysmic Horizons, as it seemed unfair to have Candi be any more important than any other character in the title. There would not be a title revolving primarily around Ciem again until August 2013's premise for a video game came about, dubbed The Gerosha Chronicles: Centipede + 49. By April of 2013, Cataclysmic Horizons changed its name again to the much-simpler title of Sodality. This was to emphasize that the show was about the origins and adventures of the Sodality of Gerosha as a superhero league. That there was a religious body existing at the same time called the Sodality of Phexos and Marlquaanites meant that there were religious connotations. The characters weren't just forming a superhero league; they were being brought together spiritually. Sodality: Battle for Metheel was proposed after the Dozerfleet founder had watched various cutscenes on YouTube of the DC-based game Injustice: Gods Among Us. Battle for Metheel was proposed as a similar game, and one that would show the Sodality's heroes in their first generation as having matured into their roles within the organization. Research on the Gerosha Stone revealed that it was a scallop shell. "Security-Centric Alliance Lending and Learning Of Phaelites" was immediately thought of as a good excuse to ensure that the organization to which Darius and Lex Philippine belonged could call itself "SCALLOP." Inspired by Marvel's TV show Agents of SHIELD, it seemed the sky was the limit on what could be done with SCALLOP. Its significance could be increased or decreased as needed. The Gray Champion: Freedom's Apparition was re-written slightly to have it be SCALLOP that Kyle Medsor is training to join. Volumes All the heavy revisions to the Earth-G7 timeline guaranteed that the original Comprehensive Gerosha volume structure was no longer adequate. A new one needed to be arranged. The lineup was figured out by April of 2018 to be as follows: Design Costumes .]] Other than a few mild changes to some costumes, the looks of most heroes remained essentially the same or similar to that of their Comprehensive Gerosha counterparts. The Ciem suit had a few minor adjustments made, with more variations to the outfit. Meerkat and Capp Aard were re-rendered with less fur. Lobe was also modified slightly. Merle, Victor, Don, and some other villains were given near-complete overhauls. Perhaps the most prominent change, however, was with Emeraldon. Donte's model was made shorter and younger-looking, to clarify that he and Candi are both around their early-to-mid 20s. The original models made it look like Donte was around 35 and Candi around 16, making scenes of them together look odd and disconcerting. Since he absorbs energy from his environment to power his Emwault abilities, Donte needed a suit that could show off those abilities. He was given a new "Matrix-y" outfit, one that would glow brighter to indicate he was about to do something interesting with it. The template for this suit was a "futuristic" outfit in ''The Sims 3 that had to be unlocked with cheats. He was given goggles instead of a traditional mask, so that the goggles could have features added to them. His Classic and Comprehensive Gerosha-era cape was also done away with, as it never served any purpose and was not original to the character anyway. Additionally, a Mark II and Mark III model set for Pilltar and Strawberry were toyed with in various parts. The Mark III models were the first times that Pilltar and Strawberry had ever been rendered in Sims 3. Numerous bits of custom content were needed for the droids to look right. Their backpacks had to be painted in with Photoshop, as the custom accessory needed is not available for download anywhere. 3D Late 2012 was a time when the Dozerfleet founder took a huge interest in 3D experimentation, particularly with regards to making Sodality concept art. Both 3D conversion and native 3D types of stereoscopy were attempted, based on needs and time available for editing. Initial editing was done with a RealD pair of sunglasses that had red and cyan Sharpie ink on them. This was later followed up by a pair of Trioscopic 3D glasses that were mailed as an early Christmas present. Later on in 2013, actual red-cyan glasses were ordered off Amazon. One major inspiration for looking into high frame rates and 3D was the buzz around The Hobbit being released in native 3D with a high frame rate. This therefore made Sodality the first property in Dozerfleet history to, from its near-inception, incorporate stereoscopy into the very core of its development process. Characters that feature in Sodality, but are more-prominent to other works, were given the option to have their images rendered in 3D and 2D. Even some promotional materials for Blood Over Water: The Novelization were rendered in 3D. However, it was seen as too time-consuming to make literally every Dozerfleet property be retrofitted for 3D. And other properties that would be good candidates for it would take a while. Therefore, most artworks from the Origins and Fallout volume are 2D-only. Likewise, there was some interest in rendering future concept art stills for Stationery Voyagers and its universe in 3D. Test runs proved that Voyagers-related artworks that were difficult enough in monoscope were near-impossible to render well in stereoscope, or would take a tremendously long time. Production Screen capture Cataclysmic Gerosha, due to having multiple methods available, uses whatever method is best suited for its needs. The Sims 3 allows for high resolution image output with it's in-game "C" button camera, as well as fairly high-res video with the "V" button method. Therefore, those methods are utilized for that game. Sims 2 renders use the PrintScreen button, a method also employed for MakeHuman or other extracts. All three mentioned software suites have been used to collect 3D screen captures. MakeHuman allows an already-rendered anaglyph model export. Meanwhile, slight camera drags left and right are used in all three to produce the two different camera angles that are then edited together. The season 4 poster for Sodality is the first time that Sims 2 and Sims 3 screen captures have been used together to produce an anaglyph. This isn't the first composite in 2D of screen captures from both games, however. That happened in January of 2011, with 3 Ways About It: A Demo Montage. Shooting for a novelization of Blood Over Water.]] All photography options that were open for consideration with Comprehensive Gerosha are also open for consideration with Cataclysmic Gerosha. In 2013, Blood Over Water and Sorbet set the standard for this with their book covers. Subjects were shot with a Nikon P60 camera against studio gray paper, then edited heavily in Photoshop to produce the desired effects. The Dozerfleet founder reprised his role as George Lawence for this; but made sure the character was depicted smarter and darker than he had been in the miniseries. The Dozerfleet founder's younger brother volunteered to play a zombie for Sorbet's front cover. Angelica McClary reprised her role as Ashley Phillips, but with some restrictions due to a matter related to her personal life. Editing rendered in native 3D with The Sims 3 and Photoshop.]] Cataclysmic Gerosha is open to a variety of editing tools being utilized. Per Comprehensive Gerosha, its primary tools for editing are still Photoshop and Premiere. Nearly all concept art is made with Photoshop as the primary editor. Sodality 3D renders tend to take the longest time to edit, since every effect on one optic has to have a counterpart for the other. Matching effects together to maintain an adequate illusion, especially in an anaglyph blend, has often increased overall project editing time to five times what it would be under regular 2D editing conditions. Concept art stills, especially taken from The Sims 3, are edited into 3D by placing one eye layer on top of the other. The overlays are tweaked and cropped until a 3D composite is possible. Lighting corrections and effects are applied, and then two different versions minimum of each 3D effect are applied. This has led to Sodality scenes of one simple event having as many as seven or eight files to account for in overhead, whereas 2D editing would keep three or four files in overhead at most. Two "Raw" files are kept handy, for purposes of re-attempts on a scene. The PSD file is also stored. Exports for the web come in up to five flavors: Large 2D (for DeviantArt,) Traditional 3D (Red-Cyan,) Trioscopic 3D (Green-Magenta,) ColorCode 3D (Yellow-Blue,) and Small 2D (for wiki distribution.) With a few exceptions, nearly all 2D art and most 3D art is released in 1920x1080 for distribution. Some 3D stills that don't work well at 1080 resolution are reduced to 1280x720. The most common 3D release formats by far have been Red-Cyan and Trioscopic. As the process evolved, Red-Cyan renders came to include both a "Luminosity Compensator" and a "Red Compensator" to make up for the brightness discrepancies between pure red and pure cyan celluloid. Trioscopic, having no left-right brightness discrepancy between the eyes, has merely a Luminosity Compensator; to account for some Sodality 3D concept art renders turning out dark when viewed with glasses on. Sodality is the only work in Cataclysmic Gerosha in which a majority of stills are expected to have native 3D formats. Other works are free to toy with 3D conversion of 2D stills at a leisurely pace. YouTube promotions for the Blood Over Water novelization were highly stylized, and resulted in one version of the ads featuring the cast in native 3D. The other export featured a by-default 2D setup, in which YouTube filters allow players an option to see it converted to 3D. Only the video part of Mark Stefflin walking out of Sleet Mountain (allegedly) with the paperwork proving cleanup fraud in his hands was never shot in native 3D, but is a conversion job in both takes on the promotional video. This is because the means did not exist at the time to export reliable 3D video from The Sims 3. Music Cataclysmic Gerosha works tend to emphasize heavy use of royalty-free music, particularly Incompetech.com works. Several of Kevin MacLeod's tracks were sampled to get ideas for what a Sodality soundtrack would be like. "The Pyre" was suggested as good track for either the opening or closing credits, especially for season 1. Also up for consideration was "Darkness is Coming," which was initially gong to feature in the ad for Mancino's Pizza of Big Rapids back in 2010. "Dark Walk" has become a default mood-setter for Sorbet. "Highlight Reel" was selected as a replacement theme for Blood Over Water, which initially used "Cheddarman" by Gene Michael Productions. "Highlight Reel" set a darker, more taking-its-time pace and tone than "Cheddarman." Another mood-setter tune for the Blood Over Water novelization is "Wangster," as produced by Xiao-Fury. "Impending Boom" by Kevin MacLeod replaced the Gene Michael Productions track "Dark Affairs." Likewise, "Unlight" was chosen due to it sounding similar to other songs on the GMP Music album FREAK. It therefore seemed appropriate for a work that spreads the story out over four months, whereas "Cheddarman" seemed appropriate for the miniseries. This is because the miniseries tried to cram all its events into the span of one week, in spite Big Rapids weather not cooperating with the illusion. The official soundtrack to The Avengers has also been used as mood-setter when brainstorming elements of Sodality. Likewise, the soundtrack to Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance became mood-setter when brainstorming for Extirpon and Extirpon 2 plots. The Gray Champion: Freedom's Apparition still uses "Freedom Fighter" by Creed as a de facto mood-setter. However, the mood-setter song for The Gray Champion: Chillingworth's Revenge became "Bound and Tied" by Creed. References See also * Sodality * Comprehensive Gerosha * Miscellaneous Gerosha continuities * Classic Gerosha External links * Continuity confirmation post at The Dozerfleet Blog Category: Gerosha universe Category: Universes